Drabblling Along
by RealmeNevertobeseen
Summary: This will be my story idea dump. Most if any will not become actually stories. If someone likes a particular story idea and wants to use it you just have to ask. Most will be random things that entered my mind for stories that I already have but won't add because it's too cliche or makes the characters over-powered.


**Drabbling Along Information chapter**

**Heyo all! I have created a new series! YAY.**

**Well, more yay for me than you…**

**Anywho, this first update is pretty simple; it's also in the name….**

**So, I shall be giving some info on this new series, so here goes.**

**This is how my stories/one-shots will be working. At the beginning I will give basic info on the story itself. Things like the universe, genres, characters and such, it will look like this;**

_**Subject: Young Justice**_

_**Name: Stupid Teddy**_

_**Words: 500**_

_**Rated T – for cursing**_

_**Genres: Humor, Parody**_

_**Summary – It all started with Robin finding that stupid teddy bear…. Everything just went downhill from there….**_

_**Characters: Robin, Superboy, M'gann, Wally, Artemis, Zatara **_

_**Status: one-shot**_

_**Chapter six: Stupid Teddy**_

**That was a total example; the likelihood of me actually making something out of this is very slim; I suck at humor.**

**I will be putting the name of the story, and, if it was a prompt, I will put the prompt over the name as well as who the prompt was from, whether it was an idea from someone else's story or if someone asked me to do it, and also the amount of words in the story, why? Mainly because I think people like to know how long one-shots are, just in case they need to know for whatever reason, it's also me saying I accomplished something. The chapter thing is really just me keeping track of how many drabbles there are.**

**Anywho, the status' are what you should really be looking at because they can (and will) range from simple one-shots to What if stories.**

**My what if stories will look like this" (i.e.) Status: a simple what if story for "The broken Butterflies" I will have many types of stories and many types of status' so look out for that. I will also add "OC" to the Characters line if there is a main character OC in one of the stories.**

**My stories will also range from K to M in ratings, so be careful. I am a very dark person, and tend to do really dark themes be they sexual or gory. So again, tread carefully, for a mad woman is here. (You don't have to worry too much; I'll put a little warning by the rating so you know what to expect)**

**Also, you will be seeing a lot of Naruto stories (can't help it, just sorta stuck right now) so if you hate Naruto, don't read. End of story, can't blame me if you read it even after my warnings.**

**Now, onto summaries. These can be long or short depending on the story, like in the example I may do a vague summary, but I also might do a very detailed summary, it depends on the story, especially the Genre.**

**This brings me to my next topic.**

**I am, again, a very dark person, but I am also a hopeless romantic (sue me) and love happy endings, so most of my stories will be Hurt/Comfort stories, with either it just being part of the whole Genre setup or the main Genre.**

**Now, Characters!**

**I will not be writing the character names like it is done in the search option on Fanfiction, rather I will be using, only, first names and/or alias' by which the character goes by. Like how I wrote "Robin" instead of "Richard G." that is how I will be writing the characters out.**

**Ah, prompts, what would we do without you?**

**So, I am also going to be doing lots and lots of prompts! This can include just about anything, ranging from random ideas to someone asking me to do a certain story. Also, just a warning, since most of these prompts will be Naruto based (like I said, I am stuck on that right now) Naruto will have an interest in Fuinjutsu, because I believe Masashi Kishimoto could have done so much more with this (I mean, the fuck was Jiraiya doing for almost three years?! All Naruto seemed to have gained was a bigger Rasengan and the ability to harness the Kyuubi's chakra [and a shit job of that too] and that's pretty much it!) **

**Don't get me wrong, I love Jiraiya, but he apparently wasn't much of teacher. And I'm not saying that Jiraiya didn't spend time with Naruto, we have plenty of flashbacks to prove otherwise, but it just seems he wasn't able to get Naruto even an inch close to his full potential.**

**But, what can you do right? So yeah, my Naruto will have an interest in Fuinjutsu because he's an Uzumaki and because it's an awesome art that he should have learned, it would've boosted his power levels by a lot and not even in an unrealistic way. **

**Also, Naruto will be fairly smart in my stories. I am one of those people who believe Naruto isn't stupid, just under learned and ignorant. It's shown and hinted in the show enough that it's possible that Naruto just wasn't taught at the Academy, that being the teachers and his fault, since he did skip quite a bit and there is almost no way Naruto would ask for help from the teachers, mainly because of his pride, but also because he does seem to have small trust issues, at least with the people of the village, so he wouldn't ask any of the teachers for help because they hadn't shown that they could be trusted (Mizuki was the one who taught Naruto how to "fight" and so Naruto trusted him because he didn't know that Mizuki was purposefully teaching him wrong)**

**And I am kinda going on a Naruto rant but since most of my drabbles will be Naruto ones, you need to be prepared for what is to come.**

**Naruto will usually learn about the Kage Bunshin secret early on, either by him accidentally finding out like he sent a clone to go do something but it dispelled halfway there or if Kakashi decided to pick up the slack and tell him so that he could train better, also, on that note, Naruto will use the kage bunshin for muscle memory since muscle memory does have something to do with the brain, Naruto will just have to work out himself to become physically strong.**

**I will also expand on things the anime/manga left either unsaid or vague, like I do believe Naruto was physically abused, but only until he joined the Academy, mainly because it was mostly Uchiha that abused him (they were blamed for the attack of the Kyuubi so they would probably hate Naruto the most and then get away with it because of the fact they were the military police) but I don't really think that mobs went after him, but it is possible that groups of drunk villagers on the night of the Kyuubi festival gathered and then went after him on those days.**

**Other small things like that that weren't expanded on in the anime/manga, plus, this **_**is **_**Fanfiction, we do have the liberty of making **_**some **_**things up.**

**Besides that, my Drabbling Along series will be a way for me to properly vent before getting on with my real stories.**

**Also, some of my stories will just be me laying down the foundation before actually making it a story, though most of these will just me trying my hand at certain prompts or one-shots some of them might turn into actual stories.**

**Oh, and on that note, I will be making a **_**lot**_** of OC main characters, who will sometimes be the interest of Naruto or one of the other main boys (they will mostly be girls) which is the product of me not really thinking that any of the Narutoverse girls deserve him, not even Hinata, since she was essentially Sakura, just without the loudness, annoying over the top fangirling moments and second personality, Hinata is practically a fangirl, she's just shy, and her over the top fangirl moments would be her passing out because Naruto was too close, but that's about it, and she doesn't have a second personality rather she's a stalker that has the freaking Byakugan, which can see through the freaking walls, which doesn't speak well for her. You could argue that Sakura is a stalker and worse than Hinata, which I personally think she is (in the first series, she gets better in Shippūden, not by a lot though, she's still annoying) but we do have to face the fact that Hinata is a stalker, which is a **_**bad**_** thing.**

**So, Naruto (who will be the main character in just about all of my Naruto stories) will either be put with an existing character (like Ino or Tenten) or with an OC, but my OC's will not just be there for romantic things, more than half of my OC girls won't have a crush/be in love with Naruto, rather someone else, and most of my stories will be Hurt/Comfort, not Romance, because I honestly suck at that…**

**Anywho, I think that's all.**

**So, just a recap; most of my stories will be one-shots as well as Naruto stories, I will always put a warning at the beginning of the story as well as the rating. These stories are mainly for me venting ideas but also for practicing my writing, and for anyone who wants to see me do a certain type of story. **

**That's about all, see you next time with my new series "Drabbling Along" and I hope you like it :) bye bye!**


End file.
